finding my family
by Kandince-Rayne
Summary: this story is about a women trying to find her family one that she never knew about. I own nothing in this story. the three main oc are based off of myself and my 2 best friends
1. 1

Finding my family

Ara and I are sitting in the living room talking to our friend about house sitting for them for the summer.

"So Abby will you stay and house sit for us. I will be paying you to do this for us. I know that when I kicked Addie out that you thought it would be best if you left as well, which is not true just so you know. I will tell you that Shannon Moore will be around here as well. Ara and I leave June first and come back September first." I say from my seat on the sofa as I looked over at her waiting for an answer.

"I will be more then happy to look after the house for you. I will call Shannon or even Gill on the days that I know I will be gone for most of the day and ask them to come a look after the place. I will take care of your horses as well. I mean I still board Magic and Marley here so it is the least I could do. Are you taking any of the pups with you, I though you got the ok to take one pup each." She said from her seat in the chair near the one set of windows that are in the living room.

"We do but it is hard to figure out which one we want to take. It has to be one of the small ones that we can carry in are bag and we do not have any that will stay that small for long, I think I might bring JC with me but that puppy is a husky and they need a lot of room to run and that is not something he will get by being on the road with me. I may just bring Breezy and Frizzy with me they are the smallest dogs that I have. What about you Ara any idea on which ones you want to bring with you? I may just bring Gamer and Sweets with me instead just to piss off Vince." I said to my best friends.

"How about I bring Breezy and Frizzy with me I mean they are the body guards that Uncle Ric would love to see. Who else would expect a couple of Blue Heeler bogs to be guard dogs, this way you could bring Gamer and Sweets with you I mean they are your baby's the guys all run away when they see two Rottweiler dogs come around plus that way you can bring JC with you." Ara said knowing that would work. I would just have to call Vince to see if I could use the jet to get out there. I was just about to pull out my cell phone when it rang and it was my best guy friend Paul on the other line telling us that he would be coming to get us on June first with the jet so we did not have to worry about the price of tickets.

I reply the message to Ara and she says that is great. "Elle you may want to let Paul in on the plane about us bringing Gamer and Sweets with us along with JC, Breezy and Frizzy that way he can tell Stephanie, but have it were she does not tell her dad on it." Ara said to me as I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Abby thank you so much once again for doing this for us. I know it is not easy for you to be out here, with the fact that Addie is not allowed out here or even any where near the road that we are on. Your room is still the same that you left it. Oh I know that Elle is having painters come out to paint her room and mine as well, they will be here the week of June 12 so we will need you to be here that day all day if you can if not just ask Gill he will come up." Ara said just as I walked back into the room. "That is fine Ara I will just make sure that I have nothing going on that week and no it is not hard to be here with out Addie. She has gotten into a lot of crap lately that are parents have kicked her out of the house as well. I am talking drugs and alcohol she has spent a few nights in jail for it. She is also pissed off at Elle and thinks it is all your fault that all this crap has happened." Abby said not knowing that it was so much more then that.

"We are a go on having the dogs with us. I am happy that I own the hotels that we have booked for this summer so we can keep the dogs with us. Abby is a thousand a month that you are here good for you?" I said and asked as I retook my seat.

"That is fine. I am going to move back in if that is ok it is getting to the point that I do not want to be at my parents house, because I do not know if Addie is going to show up drunk or high on what ever drug she is taking." Abby said as she got up to leave she walks over to the door and leaves without waiting for the answer to the question that she had asked.

"Ara will you send Abby a text message and tell her it is fine if she moves in. I am going to go down stairs to my office and finish up on the program and 2 web pages that I am working on oh we also have to bring Hunt with us he is going to be going home with Paul and Stephanie. Come get me before 9pm you know how I am when I get into a project, I want to be able to put the dogs out for the last time of the night. And I have a 8am meeting with one of the company's that I am looking into buying." I said as I head towards the basement door. As I get to the door I see JC sitting in front of the door, I pick him up and carry him down stairs to the puppy room. Which is what we changed part of the basement into, I also have my office down there and Ara has her darkroom down here also. I put one of my 6 husky puppies in the puppy room knowing that he would stay there with his brothers and sisters. Soon they would be going to there new homes.

I walk over to my office area and start up the three computers that I need to work on all the things I have to work on. I also look over the file on the business I called my friend Emily Rose who worked for with me as a business partner in the computer part of my company. I leave her a message reminding her that I would be leaving June 1st and would be back September 1st, I would call and check in once a week to see how everything was going and if she need any help to call me and I would work on the program from were ever I was via email and if I need to fly back for a meeting I would do it but only if it was an emergence. I work on the program first taking my time to make sure that I would have it all working together before I added the other things to it. As I run the program I turn to my other project and that is the triple h web page I just have to add a few things to that and it will be done were I can send it off to head courters and have them look at it. I then pull up the next web page that I was to work on which happened to be John Cena page which would take me a little longer do to that I have to make it from scratch. My first laptop beeps showing that the program is done and I could add the next step to it. I continue to work on the program till 9pm when Ara comes down and tells me it is time to come up and let the dogs out.

I bring up Kara my female husky and let her out first as soon as I get her back into the house. I let out Gamer and Sweets as well as Breezy and Frizzy as they were out I take Kara down to the puppy room and put the puppy's in the pen area were the puppy pads were so they could go potty, and then go to bed nest to there momma, I head up stairs after I shut down all of my computers and let the 4 other dogs in and make sure they have food and water before I head off to my rooms.

I set my alarm and put my phone on it charger. I then walk over to my dresser and pull out my nightgown and head to my bathroom were I get ready for bed. I come out of the bathroom and climb into my bed and try to go to sleep but have no luck so I decide to text my boyfriend and see what he was up to. We text back and forth for a little while, before I was able to fall asleep.

I wake up to find my two dogs on my bed and it was only 4 am I decided to get up and let the dogs out before I work out for a little while, before I have to get ready for my meeting. I go to my meeting and ended up buying the business and was going to have it shut down and changed into a great club for the area and it would bring in some jobs.


	2. 2

(A month later)

We know only had a few days left before we would be gone for the whole summer. I was still working on getting the club the way I wanted it and was getting all the legal paper that I need to have the liquor. I did not have to pack all that much because I have clothing at the first hotel that we were staying at as did Ara.

So Ara and I are now sitting in the living room with are 6 dogs that were coming with us, and what we need to bring with us as well. Abby was at the house as well she was out with the horses knowing that it was better that she did not see Paul or Stephanie or who ever else came with them. I look over at Ara and could tell she was worrying over something and just as I was about to ask her Paul opens the door with out knocking I could here all the dogs start to bark because they did not realize that it was Paul that had entered.

"Paul stay at the door till I can get them clamed down," I said trying to get all 6 of the dogs to stop barking. I get up with the dogs and walk over to the door so that they could see it was Paul that had come in. I pass Ara 3 of the leashes so I could gather all of my bags before we put the dogs in their crates, which is what they would be traveling in all the way to Vegas.

"Hey Paul, Hey Stephanie. You did not tell your dad that we were bringing the dogs did you?" I asked knowing that I had called every arena that the WWE would be having shows at to let them know that there would be dogs there.

"No I did not tell Daddy that you were bringing all the other dogs with you guys he knows that you would be bringing Hunt with you because he will be coming home with me and Paul." She said as she gave me a hug and then picked up Hunt who was at my heels wanting to be picked up. She walks over to Ara and gives her a hug as she passes Paul Hunt as we walk out the door towards the limo and I see my god father standing next to it I pass Stephanie the leashes and run to hug him. I get into the limo first only to see my all time favorite superstar sitting there in the back.

"Paul Michael Levesque get your ass in this limo now" I yell from my seat, which was near the door. I could hear my dogs start to bark at him. He climbs in and sits right next to me. "Baby girl I am not the one who invited Taker, yell at Vince when we get on the jet." He says as he puts on his seat belt and made sure I had mine on before he told Stephanie to let the dogs in so they could sit in the middle of the limo. "Paul you have to get out and put their crates in the trunk of the limo. I only pulled out 6 of them the puppies need one for their bed and one is the training crate." I said as JC and Hunt got on my lap. I see Taker shift in his seat. "What Taker never seen 6 dogs in a limo before don't worry they will not hurt you unless you try to hurt me or Ara then it is a different story." I said as all the dogs got into the limo and placed themselves around Ara and my self it was a funny sight when Paul tried to sit next to me and got barked at by JC and Hunt who where now on the seat next to me "Ok you two enough I will sit next to Stephanie instead" Paul said to the puppies next to me. "To answer your question darlin it is more the fact that they are not on leashes and look like they want to bite me." Taker said back to me. Now we were on our way to the airport, which held the WWE corporate jet that would take us to Vegas. As we pull up on to the tarmac my cell phone rings playing 'JAILHOUSE ROCK' by Elvis, which is the ring tone that I have set for my boy friend. I pull out my phone and talk to him as I load the puppies in there one crate and carry it up on to the jet along with my bag that had my lap top and other things that I need to have with me.

I am the first one on the jet because I had the puppies with me. I look up just as I entered and see Vince McMahon sitting in one of the seats I place the crate down near the area that I would be sitting and I tell my boy friend that I would see him as soon as they arrive in Vegas I hang up my phone and put it away and look over at Vince and get really pissed off for not being told that Taker was going to be on the jet or in the limo. I just take my seat and pull out my tablet I also put my head phones in and start to work on a new project that I need to get done for my own hotel. I send Stephanie a message to tell her that when I do speck to her dad to have a whole lot of guys around to pull me off of him because it will be like the screw job and my ass would be in jail for killing him. I wait for a reply from her knowing that her dad was trying to talk to me I just keep working away it was about 10 minutes after I sent the message that I got the reply saying ok she would have Sting on the phone waiting to calm me down along with Brett Hart.


	3. 3

(Ara p.o.v)

I help Paul get the dogs in their crates so the crew could load them onto the jet. I walk in and take my seat near Stephanie and look over at were Elle was sitting and I could tell that she was mad at Vince for what he did hell I was mad at him as well. I look over at Stephanie and she shows me what Elle wrote to her. "Steph tell her that you will have Bret and Sting on the phone waiting to calm her down. Hell I am pissed at your dad for that bull shit he pulled by putting Taker in the limo to meet us, but we both know that if Elle gets pissed off worse then what she is it will take a whole army to stop her from killing your dad." I said as Stephanie started to write a message back to Elle. I pull out my photo album and started to look at the photos I have added over the last five years I turn the page to the photo of Randy and I with Elle and her boy friend. I look up and see Paul trying to see the photos that I have in the album so I pass it over to him. "Paul you can not say a word on who we are dating Uncle Ric knows and has talked to both of the guys on it, now I am going to call and make sure the Hummer Limo is at the airport waiting for us when we arrive." I said as I got up and walked over to where Elle was sitting I take a seat next to her and tap her shoulder so she would take her headphones out.

"Hey will you call the hotel to make sure the boys and the family are on our floor well I call the limo company to make sure the two limo will be on the tarmac for when we arrive." I said in a whisper to Elle. "I all ready talked to the hotel staff and everything is set. I also had them set up a poker game for us." Elle said to me back in a whisper I could tell she was still pissed off at Vince and would not be calming down any time soon. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial the limo company and ask them to make sure that there would be 2 limos and that they were hummer's, and that they would be at the airport in 2 1/2 hours to pick us up and take us to the hotel. "Ella maybe you should tell Taker your full name and maybe tell him who I am as well." I said as Taker was looking over at us.

"What the hell are you looking at Taker, Uncle Ric can you tell him who the hell we are and tell him to stop fucking looking at me like he knows me from some where else." Elle said with her temper starting to get to the boiling point. "MJ I will tell him who you both are, but why don't you call Steve and talk to him for a while to see if that can cool your temper down." He says in his calm voice before turning to look at Taker and Vince. "Vince I told you to tell her that he was going to be in the limo when we arrived at her house. If she beats your ass it is your own fault, you better hope that Steve can calm her down if not I may have to call in some guys that would kill you for getting her this pissed off. Now Mark the two girls that you see over there are my god daughter Mackenzie, but she goes by MJ to everyone unless your family then they all have their own nick names for her, the girl next to her is Jahara she goes by Ara to everyone. The one thing you should know is that the dogs are their bodyguard's the dogs go everywhere the girls do. When I told MJ to call Steve I was not talking about Austin, I was talking about Sting the one man that has ever been able to calm her temper when she is at this point. When we get to the hotel talk to Paul Wright and ask him what happened the time he pissed her off like this." He said to Vince and to Taker before he turned and faced Paul " Paul before you get mad about me not telling you who the girls are dating it is because they started dating them before they both entered the WWE." He said as he got up and walked over to Elle and I and sits next to Elle who was talking on her cell phone trying to calm down. I get up and take a seat on the other side of him and put my head on his shoulder I close my eyes trying to get some rest.

(Paul's Pov)

I sit on the jet next to my wife looking at the photo album that Ara passed over to me. I could tell that my baby girl has been threw so much shit from some of the photos that Ara has in her album. I look up and see both of the girls with their heads on Ric's shoulders their eyes were closed and I could tell that they were asleep. I look over at Taker he seems to be studying the girls trying to figure out who they were really. I look over at my father in law and could see how sorry he was for not telling MJ and Ara that Taker would be there. The rest of the plane ride was very quite and we arrived in Vegas well before the other super stars would be arriving. I get up and walk over to MJ and slowly shake her awake. "Hey Baby girl we arrived in Vegas time to wake up same goes for you Ara I have your bags all you have to do is get up. I will take them down first and then come get ours Stephanie. If you three would like to go sit in one of the limo you can." I said to all three of my girls knowing that they did not have all that much in stuff for me to carry seeing as they would do their packing well here in Vegas where all there travel clothing was kept.

I walk down the steps of the jet to see the hummer limo parked. I walk down the steps with my wife and MJ and Ara and headed towards one of the two, hummer limo's that were there. I put the bags in the first one and help the girls get in. I then walk over to my father in law and tell him that the second limo was for him, Ric, and Taker. I was riding in the limo with the girls and the dogs as they would be out of their crates and if they saw Vince there would be hell to pay. The 4 older dogs are trained to tell when each of the girls are upset and will do anything to make them happy. I am almost afraid of what it will be like when we get to the hotel, which will be in about 10 minutes. As soon they finish packing all of the bags and the dogs were taken out of the crates and put on their leashes and in the car with the girls. I walk over to the crate that has Sweets in it and take her leash off the top of the crate and I open her door and put the leash on as she pops her head out. I look up at the limo door and see MJ standing next to it waiting for me to bring the dogs over I then grab Gamer out of his create and put his leash on him and bring them over to MJ. "Ara come get your dogs when I bring them over." I yelled into the limo as I went to get Breezy and Frizzy out of there crates and bring them over to there momma I also pick up the crate that has the two sleeping husky puppies in it and carry them over to the limo and place them on the seat near the door I help Ara back into the limo with the two dogs before I go back to the jet and grab my wife's and my bags. I walk back to the limo and look to see the fact that the other limo was still there as if waiting for us to go first. I get in and put the bags near the puppies and take a seat next to my wife, I tap the glass to let the driver know that he could head to the hotel.

"So Elle who do you think will be in the poker game that you had the hotel set up for us?" Ara asked from her seat. "The way James told me they were going to get some of the WWE stars to play and that the limit was 3 grand on how high we could up the bids. I am kind of hoping that they will get Vince in the game. But if not a least some of the guys that will make this game worth it, hell I should just have them get Bishoff in the game." Elle replied back as she bent down to pet Gamers head. "But if we put Bishoff in the game and can only go up to 3 grand it is no fun I mean you got the corvette off of him in one game. I will say if you got Vince in on the game that means we have to get Dave, John and Randy in on the game as well and we both know that those 3 are sore losers when it comes to us beating them. I say we leave Vince out of the game same with Paul and the guys. I would like to see if there is any new blood in the WWE that we can teach them the art of poker." Ara said as the limo came to a stop and the door was opened by the valet, Stephanie gets out first, followed by Ara with Breezy and Frizzy, Elle gets out next with Gamer and Sweets, I follow them carrying the dog crate with the 2 now very away puppies in it. I could see all of the other wrestlers looking at us trying to figure out who the girls were. I look up as we enter and I see my best friend walking towards me. "Baby Girl look up and see who is walking over here." I said knowing that I was going to get hit for doing that to her, but it will be worth it to see her smile again and not want to kill Vince McMahon.

(MJ. P.O.V)

I look up as I heard Paul tell me to look up and I see Shawn Michaels walking over to me with a smile on his face, I turn towards Paul and pull my hand back and slap him on the arm for not telling me who it was. "Hey Paul who are the girls and why was my room moved to a private floor." Shawn asked as he arrived next to us. "Ah Ms. Fliehr, Ms. Sharp please come this way we have the poker game set up like you have asked for. If you pass the dogs off to Sam he will take them to the doggy play area that is set up for them Paul if you want to pass the puppies over to Jane she will take them to the puppy area." James said as he walked over to us from the desk area. "Ok James. We will be there in a few minutes I just want to see Uncle Ric really quick before I go kick who's ever ass you picked to play against Ara and I in this poker game. Sam if you take good care of them, and you may find an increase in your pay next month, it goes same for you Jane." I said as my godfather walks in with Vince and Taker. I walk over to my godfather and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I then join Ara over next to James and walk towards the private room that is set up for poker games like these. We walk into the room and see 5 guys that are about to loose big time. "Ara I think we may have to change out 4 of the guys in this game I mean John, Randy, Dave, Show get up and leave this room please and thank you. If you see Paul tell him to pick 4 guys to replace you in this game he has 20 minutes to do so." I said as my boyfriend and friends get up and leave the room. "Charles sorry about that but you and I both know that those 4 would have been sore loser yet again." Ara said to the dealer. Ara and I look around at the one guy there and see that it is none other than JBL or as I like to call him joint blowing loser. I loved it when John destroyed the limo with the spray paint. I take my seat as does Ara and we wait for 4 new people to show up, the first two come in and it is Adam Copeland and Jay Reso about five minutes after that Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins walk in and they all take seats. Charles goes over the rules and says that they can not go higher then 3 grand on any of the bides and they would be done when their was no players left in that game it was one game only, and may the best player win. He calls over the banker over and has everyone change their money over to the chips, after we do that he deals the cards and we start to play the game. I could tell that everyone was somewhat ok at the game and were making stupid bets trying to get the other players out. The first one out was Hawkins, which was not surprise there. It came down to JBL and I in the end. I won in the end by beating him with a royal flush all in hearts. I cash out with 15 grand extra in my pocket.

(author notes: I do not really know all that much about poker I just picked a hand that I thought would win.)


	4. 4

So Ara and I walked out of the room to see all of the super stars and diva still standing around looking at us, trying to figure out who we are. The ones that do know us do not say anything. I walk with Ara over to Uncle Ric and the rest in are group, I go over to John and lay my head on his shoulder, I looked an saw Ara do the same thing with Randy.

"Ok everyone please go into the ball room over here and all shall be explained on who these two woman are and why they are with us. Also please do not piss either of them off because they do have four trained guard dogs that will be traveling with them and every were they go the dogs go as well." Vince said from where he stood near the ballroom doors. "Paul he better not be the one doing the talking I am still mad as hell from the Taker bit but he will say something that will cause me to swing at him in this in prop meeting will you please have Uncle Ric do the talking he know what to say and what not to say." I said as John, Randy, Dave, Paul, Stephanie, Ara and I all walk over to the ballroom and go in we take the seats closet to the front so that Ara and I could stand up and talk to everyone.

"I will baby girl do not worry. It looks like Ric had the same idea as you did. Now lets see what this is all about other then to tell them who you are. Why don't you ask James to have Sam bring in Gamer, Sweets, Breezy, and Frizzy so the guys will see what they look like and it is fun to see Hardy get jumped on by the dogs," Paul said to me as we looked up and see uncle Ric at the plat form with a microphone in his hand. "Ara will you and Elle please come up here so we can get this over with, Paul go out and have James bring the dogs back over here please." Ric said to Paul, Ara and me, we all get up Ara and I go to the front as Paul walks back out the doors to go get the dogs.

"Ok everyone these two girls are going to be traveling with us from now till September 1st there names are Mackenzie Fliehr she goes by MJ to everyone unless you are friends or family to her, she will be doing some computer programming well here on the road as well as checking up on all of her hotels, she is also not one that you want to piss of right Show. Next we have Jahara Sharp, but she goes by Ara to everyone she will be also traveling with us all till September 1st she is the new photographer who will be doing the new profile pictures and working with MJ on getting them uploaded as soon as she can. If you piss of either of them then you shall feel the wrath of 3 fractions you never want to get on the bad side of. If you ever here anyone yells Fire and you do not smell smoke I would still hall ass out of the way because that means someone has went and pissed off MJ and if you're a WCW alumni you know what I am talking about. Now everyone go and enjoy your stay, oh wait a moment here comes Paul with the girls guard dogs the two Rottweiler's are Gamer and Sweets they are MJ's dogs, well the two blue healers are Breezy and Frizzy they belong to Ara. Now MJ I believe Steve is coming here to talk to you and to clam you down so you don't kill Vince." Ric said as he places the mic down and puts his arm around the both of us and walked us out of the room with are dogs, which were going back to the doggie care center that is in the hotel.

We walk over to the elevator when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder I turn my head and see that it is none other then Steve Borden who was know to everyone in the wresting world as STING the icon. I put my arms around his neck and he picks me up and swings me around the lobby in a circle. I look over his shoulder and see everyone looking at Steve and I also see the rest of the members of the NOW Wolf Pac, I wave them over to the elevator. "Let's go up to mine and Ara's room that way we can talk and I will not want to deck Vince every time I look over at him" I said as they all come over to where we were standing in front of the elevator which had the doors opened I step in with Ara and uncle Ric and everyone follows us. We went up to the top floor of the hotel, which is the floor that Ara and I stay on when ever we are at one of my hotels, I walk over to my hotel room and open the door with the master key and walk in with Ara and the others, I place my bag in my room and drop off Aras bag as well.

I walk back into the living room and take a seat next to Steve Borden who put his arm around my shoulder trying to see if I was calming down enough to have this meeting. He is the one person that could do that with me, not even my own boy friend John Cena could do it. I look over to where Ara is sitting next to Kevin Nash and the other members of N.W.O were seated around the room.

"Now Joey, tell me why you want to kill Vince and tell me the whole story not just bits and peaces of it." Kevin said to me with a teasing voice. "He did not bother to tell me that Mark William Callaway was going to be in the limo that was picking us up at are house. He did not even try to say sorry to me on the jet on the way out here, he also is being a bastard with the programs that I am doing for the WWE. I will be happy when I get them installed and be done with it. What do you all say about hitting Gravity zero?" I said as I got up from my seat and headed towards the kitchen and grab myself an ice tea that I keep in there. I walk back into the living room with my ice tea and took a swig of it as I waited for everyone's answer.

"I do not know about you guys but I for one could use a night out" Sean Waltman who was seated next to Scott Hall. "I think it is a great idea, but baby girl I can not come out with you I have to get back to the wife and the kids" Steve Borden said to me as he got up and walked over to were I was know standing. He also tells me that if I need to talk just to call him and he would help me calm down yet again. I give him a hug and a kiss on the check and walk him to the door. "How about we meet back here at 6pm that way we can get dinner before we hit the club." Ara said as she gets up from her spot next to Uncle Ric and walks over to me. "I will call the guys and tell them if you want to call Paul and Stephanie and let them in on the plan." Ara told me just as the guys all got up and left. I pull out my cell phone and dial Stephanie's number and tell her to come over to my room and that we were going to the club tonight with the guys and who ever else wanted to come. I look at my phone after I hung up and saw that it was 3pm already I go into my room and pull out my outfit that I was wearing to the club and lay it out on my bed I go into my bathroom and take a shower so I could get be ready for when Stephanie comes over to get ready. I walk out of my room and see that it is 3:30 now I grab the phone that was in my room and call down to the hair salon that was in the hotel and see if they could fit Stephanie, Ara and I in at 4pm or a little after that which they could so I start to put on my tight black jeans and white and black corset top and I also put on a long sleeve white sweater I would put the jewelry on when we got back to the room before dinner. I walk out of my room with my heels in my hand, as while as my purse. I could tell Ara was thinking the same way with her dark wash jeans and black corset like shirt she had her boots in her hand and she also had her purse with her. "I have Stephanie's outfit picked out for her when she come we have to be at the salon in 15 minutes so it is enough time for Stephanie to change before we head down I have it set up that they will be doing are hair and make up." I told Ara as I sat down to put on my heels I decided that I was going to put my jewelry on before we headed down.


	5. 5

Sorry everyone that it took so long to get this chapter out

Ara and I were waiting for Stephanie to show up and change into the outfit that I have picked out for her. "Ara do not forget to bring your ballet flats and toe shoes I have mine and Stephanie's in my bag already and why don't you head down to the spa to get your hair and make up done just wait in the lobby if your get done before Stephanie and I get down there." I tell Ara who got up and walked down to her room to grab the two items I told her to bring, just as she was walking back out the door to the suit opened and It was Paul and Stephanie.

"Stephanie your outfit is in my room go and change do not worry about hair or make up we are getting them done at the spa and before you ask it is yours to keep, Paul will you walk Ara down to the spa and wait down there for us." I said to them from my spot on the sofa. Paul and Ara left to go down stairs I got up off the sofa and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. When I heard my bedroom door open and Stephanie walks out I could tell she did not have the navy blue and white poke a dot shoes on that went with her outfit. I did not here the clicks of the heels on the hard wood floors. I noticed that she had them in her hand when she rounded the corner to be back in the living room, she walks over to the sofa and sits down so she could put the heels on. After she got them of she got up and walked over to me as I was standing right next to the door with both of are bags which had both pairs of her shoes that she would need tonight. I pass the bag over to her and we walk out of the room. So we could go down to the spa.

" Stephanie do you know how many people Paul invited to go to the club with us. I already have the VIP section shut down for us and I made sure that we had a full bar and a DJ up there for the night I just need to know how many so we don't go over the limit." I asked as we got of the elevator that would take us right to the spa without having to go into the lobby.

"In all truth I do not know but it was John and Randy as well as Paul that we're inviting people." She said as the elevator landed on the main floor. We walk into the spa and we are taken to are hair dresser seats and they began to do are hair we all choose to have it half up and half down the half up area was going to be done as if it was in a braided bun. I also had my makeup artist do a smokey eyes with silver accents and a deep red lip stick on me. I looked up after my make up was done and saw Ara standing in the door way. I could tell by the look on her face that I was going to end up screaming at someone as soon as we walked out to the lobby.

"Ara how many are out there and am I going to want to kill Paul, John and Randy?" I asked as they finished up my hair. I got up from my seat I look over at Stephanie and could see that she was done as well. I pay for everything and we all walk out to the lobby and see about 35 or so wrestlers and diva all standing around. I look at Ara and Stephanie before I start to yell at the 3 guys I know that are responsible for them all being there. "Paul Michael Levesque, John Felix Anthony Cena, Randy Keith Orton get your asses over here know" I yell from my spot near the main desk. I see everyone parting ways so the three of them could walk up to were I was standing. The guys all looked a little scared because the knew I was mad beyond believe. When they were in front of us I reach out and grab Paul by his ear a pull his head down to mine so I could look at him in the eyes and tell him that he is in deep shit tomorrow morning his ass is to be in the gym with the other two idiots at 5am and if they are not their they will be wrestling in a bind match against anyone of my choosing it can be 3 or more guys that I choose. I also tell them not to try and get out of it because they all knew that Vince would side with me to try and get me to forgive him for what happened on the jet. I then look at the girls and we head out to the two limos that we're going to take us to the club. I do not get into the limo but head over to the 1963 Shelby GTO fastback and get in I look over at John who was standing next to the limo. " John get over here" I said before I got into my newest car so he walked over to the car and got in. I pull out my cell phone and call my club to let them know how many were on the was and to make sure that the vip area was cleared out I was also. Letting them know that my silver and black Shelby GTO was going to be parked in the lot closet to the street light and the camera. I also told them that we were 15 minutes out. I hung up and started my car up and pulled out with the limos behind John and I. We pulled up to Gravity Zero I could see the line going all the way down the block on people trying to get in, I pull my car into the lot and park the car and see the limos letting everyone out near the front of the building. I walk with John over to were they all now stood. "Everyone follow me the area that we are entering has a private entrances." I said as we walked over to the guard and got are hands stamped and we all walked into the whole back of the club. I had it made that way so if anyone of the super stars wanted to come hang out they could same with actors and actresses. I saw John, Paul, Randy, Ara, Stephanie and a few others head over to my normal table. I walk over to the DJ and tell him that I will let him know about 15 minutes before I would do my dances to the guys theme songs. I also pass him a cd from my purse and tell him to put this on for now. I walk over to my table and take a seat on Pauls lap knowing that Steph would be find with it.

"So what have you been up to Amy?" I ask as I turned in Pauls lap to face her. "I am doing ok. How are the houses holding up and how is Lighting doing ? I have to get home to ride him sometime this month. Who is at the house now anyways" Amy asked from her seat next to Jeff Hardy " All the houses are still standing. Addy is at the house now. Just call her before you head over. Jeffie I added more to the track it now has 5 new jumps for us to try out when we get home. Maybe some time next week I have to head to Massachusetts with John on his day off this week. Now listen to the music and tell me if it sounds any good I am trying to see if I want to have this group come do a live show here." I replied just as Johns voice came on the speakers over head the song was I`m a bad bad man it was a good rap song. " Baby how did you get this. I mean Marc and I are the only ones that have this." John asked me as I walk over to him. "Honey you forget that Marc is scared of me. I made him hand it over to me so I did not have to drive down to the house in Florida to get your copy. You know I hate going that far down south. I will stick to North Carolina and up." I said sitting down on his lap. We all sit there irking and hanging out when I see some of the newbies coming over. "Ara it looks like you won the bet on when one of the newbies would come over. John who is that wannabe?" I ask as the newbie gets closer to are table.

"Baby meet Michael Mizanin he goes by the Miz. Michael meet MaKenzie but she goes by MJ. What can we do for you Michael?" John said and asked at the same time. "I was coming over to ask why we have never come to places like this before. It is better then normal clubs, we are not be hassled by fans every two seconds here." He said. "You may not have come to clubs like this because you are a pain in the ass newbie who needs to learn to shut the hell up and listen to the ones that have been here long before you and that are still here to this day. If I ever here you talk about Ric Flair like you did on Smackdown we will have words. Now get the hell out of here if you still want to be welcomed in anymore of these clubs." I said just before I downed the rest of my Jack and coke. I get up and grab my bag to head towards my office I give the DJ the single that I would be out to dance soon. I see that Stephanie, Ara and Amy all get up and follow me. I open my office door and sit at my desk as I pull of my heels to put on my black toe shoes that do with my outfit, I pass Stephanie her pair before I open the desk drawer and pull out a pair that looks like it is made out of fish nets and pass them over to Amy who had seated herself at one of the seats in front of my desk. I see Ara had put hers on and so had Stephanie, we were now stretching out when there was a knock on the door letting us know that they were ready for us to come out.

"The first dance is to Takers theme so it is just me for now. Stay and relaxed for a bit you will all know when it is time to come out." I said as I danced over to the door and dance out to the dongs of the bells that make the whole club feel erie the lights are dark and I could see the fog fill the floor of the club. I look up at the crowed and start to dance in time to the gongs adding little things here and there to add to the follow of things as the song finishes. I look at everyone and see some of them very surprised that someone could dance like that. "Paul the girls are in my office can you let them know that the next dance is going to happen in 5 minutes. Jeff Matt get up here you guys know this dance by heart." I said as Paul got up and walked over to my office door and knocked. He waited fit the door to open before he walked back over to his seat, where I was standing drinking his bottle of water. I look over to were Amy stood right next to Jeff Hardy who was helping her stretch. I walk back over and the DJ starts the next song who happens to be the Hardy boys theme so it was a lot of spins and lifts. It was a fun song to dance too. After that song it was a tribute to HBK and it was one of my favorite dances because it meant that I got to do some gymnastics in the song as well. I could feel all eyes on me as I flipped and landed in a split. I look at the DJ so he knows that is it for tonight. I got up and walked with the other girls back to my office so we can change out of are toe shoes. I pull my flats out along with Stephanie's I pass them over and put mine on.

We walk out of the office and I look a at my watch and see that it is almost 1am. I need to be up at 4am to work on the project and to be down in the gym by 5am.

"Everyone it is time to go all of you out to the limos. Jackson how much is the bill so that I can pay it." I said as everyone goes out to the limos but John who was riding with me. I pay the bill and walk out with John to my car and get in. I look an see the limos still there waiting for me to pull out first. So we drive back to the hotel I pull into the valet line and have them park my car so I could just go up to bed. I see everyone get out of the limos and we all head inside. I look at Randy who was carrying Ara when I was about to saw something I feel myself being picked up and carried over to the elevators.


	6. 6

I look behind me to see who had picked me up and was now carrying me over to the elevators it turned out to be John I look and noticed that Randy had Ara and Paul had Stephanie. I do not remember much after that, I wake up to the sound of my phone going off it was a message from Emily saying she and the twin would be coming to LA next week to see her dad and stepmom. She wanted me to make sure Dave was not going to be around during that time. I replied back saying I would let her know as soon as I found out. I looked at the time and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning and I had to get up to be at the gym for 5. I roll over and wake John up and then I roll out of bed and get dressed for my work out. I leave the room after I make sure John was up and getting dressed. I walk out of my room and over to Ara's room to wake Randy up before heading out to the living room to wake Paul up. After I get them up I grab 4 bottles of water and wait by the door for the guys to show up. I did not have to wait long.

The guys showed up and we walk out of the room and towards the elevator which was waiting on my floor. We head down to the gym, when we get there I noticed that we have about 30 other guys and girls down there waiting to see me kick the guys ass. I start to stretch out and I could see the guys do the same. I pull John up to the ring buy his ear and he knows that he is in trouble, as we get in the ring I pull my grey Nike sweatshirt off and show off my tone stomach I stand in the ring in my pail pink sports bra and matching shorts I also have grey and pink sneakers on. I could see the diva who know me looking on as if Christmas had come early. They loved watching me beat the guys up.

"John this is just the warm up for me, so it can be you and Randy against me. I will be beating Paul ass big time because we all know that he called more of the guys and girls then the both of you." I said as Randy gets in the ring as well. "Amy want to help me beat them up." I said as the guys warmed up a little, Amy walks over to the ring and looks up to me and says nay you got this. I have hung out with the ECW guy enough that I can handle both of them. I get out of the ring and reach under the ring and pull out my favorite weapon of choice which is a Keno stick I get back into the ring with my Keno stick and take some swings I place it down in the conner and just run at Randy who knows better then to hit me with real punches. I went after John the same way I went after Randy. I hit Randy with my finisher which is a mix of a Swanton bomb and a moon salut of the top rope. The guys get out of the ring and Paul gets in, I grab my Keno stick and just start to hit Paul with it, we both just play wrestle and have fun. I know that everyone is expecting me to get hurt, but that is not going to happen because Paul knows that if I get hurt, I start to talk to Stephanie about his days in WCW. I get him down to the mat and pin him, I hurry out of the ring and over to where my water bottle, where Amy is waiting for me with a towel.

"Well that was fun, but now I have to run I have a 7am meeting with Vince. Paul I will see you later. John are you going back to the room after your workout?" I ask as I head towards the door.

"Yes Princess you will see me in about and hour. I will make sure John gets up to your room before then." Paul said as he walked over to the weight bench where John was sitting and getting read to do another set. I do not say anything I just walk out of the gym and head to the elevator to go up to my room so I can shower and change into my business casual outfit that was a pair of white jeans a wide black belt a white sleeveless shirt that had a design at the bottom paired with knee high black heel boots. I pull my hair into a bun after my shower and put on my make up and grab my lap top and bag and leave the room to head to the arena.

I arrive at the arena and head towards the production truck so I could add the new programs that I wrote up and to work on Johns ring music and to make sure that everything is ok with the video that we made for him. He also had no clue on who his tag team partners were going to be. I made sure that they were two of his idols. I worked on the program for an hour before I had to be at the meeting I walk into the arena with my lap top in hand. I walk into the meeting room with 10 minutes to spare I notice that Paul is there so is Stephanie I take a seat next to Paul and lay my head on his shoulder and waited for Vince to arrive.

Vince walks in to the meeting with a cup of what look like coffee but he sets it down in front of me and tells me it is hot chocolate and to drink up because today was going to be a long day. I get thru the meeting before heading back to the production truck to finish installing all the new programs and the new videos I helped Paul and Jeff make.

I do not leave the truck till about 6pm and I go into the arena knowing John would be there and would have clothing for me to change into. I find him in catering getting two trays of food so I just walk over to were Paul was sitting with Stephanie and some of the others that I had yet to meet. I take a seat next to Paul and lay me head on his shoulder and just listen to them all talk o even noticing me. It was not till John came over and placed one of the trays in front of me did they notice someone else was at the table.

"Princess I want you to meet John Bradshaw, Ron Simmons, Jerry Lawyer and Chris Masters. John, Ron if you two ever want a challenge at poker play her or Ara who is the girl next to Randy they will beat you both and have fun taking your money well doing so. Girls do you still have the same rule as always if you did not pay up from the last game no getting in on the new one?" Paul asked and said to Ara and I. I just look up at him and give him the answer without saying a word, I then turn back to my food and start to eat the grilled chicken burger and small salad that John brought me. " I will take it from the look on your face that it is the same rule." Paul said as he puts his arm around my shoulder.


End file.
